User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: The Oakvales VS The Steelfangs
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Greetings! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! First off, I would like to thank the majority of wiki users for turning against me in last week's poll. Not only did I have to endure the humiliation that my boss inflicted on me but my own audience turned on me, like the ungreatful dogs that they are. Fortunately though, I'm not the sort of person who openly holds a grudge, so let's just get on with the show. This week is going to be another clash of siblings, only this time it will be between two of the Sandbox's most prominent families. The Oakvales Set Oakvale Born into the Cheydinhal wilderness, Set grew up to be a perfect match for his environment. He is tough, relentless and psychotic. Oooh, I like him already! Around his twenties he left his home behind him and ended up meeting the love of his life, Miri, who unfortunately fell victim to a local skirmish, along with the rest of his new friends. Set vowed revenge and travelled for miles, half dead, with nothing but the desire to kill keeping him going. He tracked down the bandits who killed his friends and family and horrifically murdered them all before staggering off into the distance. Ever since then he lived in the Imperial City, getting wasted and into fights, until he happened across the Emperor's assassination. This lead to a series of events that lead him towards stopping the cult responsible and the moniacle dictator who took posession of the throne. Jaryl Oakvale The second child of Kerotan Oakvale III, Jaryl was a little more sensitive than his brother, Set. He spent a lot of his time getting high off of Skooma, to the point that it almost killed him. Jaryl was eventually saved by Isis Harin and her companions and they found him in a skooma den in Bruma. The three of them escaped a terrifying wereboar attack and eventually re-united with Set and Isis' mother, Maria. Like his Brother, Set, Jaryl went on to help save the world from Telemachus' mad reign. Telim Oakvale Telim is the third son of Lianne Oakvale but it's debatable as to whether or not he is Kerotan's third child or his Mother's lover's first. Either way, Telim was always an intellectual, disliking the violent ways of his family and the uncivilized nature of the environment. Telim ran away from home at a young age and went to the Imperial City, it was there that he joined the Mage's Guild and elevated himself above most of his peers, thanks to his brilliant mind. During the second oblivion crisis, he managed to become Arch Mage, since the previous Arch mage was killed during the conflict. Under his rule, he saved the Companionship as Telemachus destroyed the original Imperial City. Aerin Oakvale There's no maybe about it, Aerin is deffinitely not Kerotan's child, even Kerotan knew this and had her abandoned in the wilderness. Lianne refused to murder her own daughter and had her taken to the chapel to be raised by the priests. Aerin grew up to assist the Companionship of the Second Oblivion Crisis in saving the world. Seems like a tough little clan that we have going but will they be tough enough to take on the notorious Steelfangs? Isis Steelfang Fearing the wrath of Raydin's missus, Isis' mother squeezed her out in a ditch in Morrowind. She was raised in the Ash Pitt and brought up as a trained combatant, matching her other siblings. Later, when Isis's powers and Father's powers fully hybridize into a far more dangerous force, a new personality is born in Isis - her Eris personality, which takes over her body and mind. As Eris, Isis rules over the entirety of Tamriel and even Mundus in Ascendant Angel. She is known as the Empress of the World or the Solar Empress. Isis, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling her to overpower enemies easily in physical combat. Her speed in combat can reach extreme levels. Isis possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source, gifting her with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within her imagination. Isis is a powerful mind mage, capable of attacking minds with ease. She can easily mind control most individuals. She can project massive psionic waves and blasts. This effect also makes her immune to any attempt at mind control and highly resistant to mind reading, by magical or psionic means. Isis is capable of telepathic communication. Isis has extreme energy projection capabilities, equalling that of her father, but not that of her brother Siris. Isis projects energy in a default colour of golden, such as when she fires magicka flares. Flames created by her are purple, lightning golden and ice powers shiny white. She can manipulate any elemental magic and even magic itself. Abbadon Steelfang A tinkerer and inventor from the plane of Euphoria, Abbadon is a gifted linguist and historian, who unlike his siblings dedicates his talents to more scholarly pursuits. His inventions are somewhat hit and miss but he is still highly regarded by his family members as they entrust him with important tasks, such as fetching the waters of four Akaviri rivers and finding his brother Horus. Because he's a curious son of a Steelfang, he mixed his mother's blood with the river water... wait, where did he get his mother's blood from? ... These people are weird... Anyway, Abbadon, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling him to overpower enemies easily in physical combat. Abbadon can fence and fight with his bare fists with unrealistic prowess, as with most of his male siblings and many of his female ones. Abbadon is also capable of fighting using chains and flails with considerable skill, other than using his sword. Abbadon possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source. It might be a natural talent of his, or it might be magical in nature, gifting him with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within his imagination. Abbadon is shown to frequently engage his great intellect to aid him in his primarily academic pursuits, unlike many of his far lazier siblings. Abbadon is capable of telepathic communication. His skills with mental magic is not well known, but he can form impenetrable psionic shields that prevent anyone from accessing his mind. He also possesses raw willpower that can easily kill a mental mage who attempts to access his mind through exhaustion. Abbadon has extreme energy projection capabilities, as with most of his family members, projecting lime green beams that emit black mists when he projects pure magicka. He likewise projects green lightning, green flame and in fact most of his magic is green in colour. Abbadon possesses the ability to summon demonic swarms of supernatural locusts, insects, arachnids, crows or a combination of such to do his bidding. He can use them to form defensive screens, attack enemies or perform other tasks. The attacks of his summons are toxic and he can rapidly kill many people by performing the summons, although he can also use them for utility. As a side effect, Abbadon's fingers can secrete armor melting toxins that corrode both steel and flesh, aiding his unarmed combat. These poisons stop any form of healing and causes flesh undergo necrosis rapidly, killing his opponents in a brutal fashion. He can also accelerate the poisons at his opponents, to hit them at range. Abbadon's summons are as easy to destroy as any strong daedra is. A sufficiently powerful mage can simply stop most, or all of his summoned swarms, simply by using a strong enough cloak spell that deals pure magical damage. Abbadon's swarms are immune to elemental damage, though. Abbadon has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. He can create vivid fear simply by locking eyes with anyone. Like the rest of his family, Abbadon can summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do his bidding. He can manipulate life forces and perform vampiric abilities. Abbadon can also freely access the daedric plane of Euphoria. Abbadon can fly on his wings at supersonic speeds. Abbbadon can learn magic intuitively and he can master spells and even derive new spells just by looking at one spellcasting event, due to his natural intelligence and will to apply it. He can even create magical replicates of any power that exists. Horus Steelfang Horus' mother was knocked up by an indescrete demigod, who's wife didn't really appreciate it, this meant that his mother had to squeeze him out in an ashpit. He was raised to be as powerful as his siblings, who he considers to be rivals, especially Isis. He grew up to lead an army of Tranquil Guardians to destroy everything in Setsuna's realm, he then returned to the mortal realm and destroyed the remainder of the Black Fang. Gee, just because you're good at everything doesn't mean that anybody likes you. It was at this point that he met the love of his life, a previous contestant, Lily. She helped him go to an alternative realm to battle 'Father' a great threat to the realm of Mundus. After perving on Lily in a local bath, he and she began a relationship, during their battle with Father. Unfortunately, it didn't last as Father could only be defeated by absorbing Lily, causing her suicide. This caused Horus to throw caution to the wind, as he unleashed his true form, which he used to battle "Father" even though he was eventually still outmatched. The combined efforts of Horus, his sister Annalyse and the sorceress Lanis was what he needed to gain access to "Father's mind" and attempt his defeat. Horus did not destroy "Father's" conscious, since he lacked the knowledge of Lily's whereabouts. He was eventually cast out from the mind, grieving over an unconscious Lily, whom he took into a land outside the Aurbis. Horus and Lily later left the Aurbis to begin a new existence as divinities. Horus created an Aspect earlier, allowing him to still roam Mundus at his will, even though the real him is non existent within the Aurbis. Horus officiated his father's wedding to his mother, later officiating his brother's marriage to Lucina Sea-Born. He seems to be comfortable with performing such ceremonies, despite his usually rough behavior. Horus plays music in a band with his brothers Siris and Abbadon, with Annalyse sometimes singing for them. He occasionally writes music for the band. Virlomi later sent Abbadon to collect water from four streams. Abbadon sought his brother's help and the pair together spent some effort to collect the waters from the four streams, after encountering some difficulty. Horus later asked his mother what the water of the streams were. Lucifer Steelfang Lucifer, like his siblings, he was born in Euphoria, to Virlomi and Raydin. Nothing particularly special happened upon his birth. He was raised in an alternate dimension, so he aged independently from the world. As with most of the Steelfang children, Lucifer learned how to use a sword from his father Raydin. He is relatively skilled at using his natural talents and magic that he had learnt, having a good understanding and control over them. Lucifer has not shown himself to use other weapons, though. Lucifer has shown himself to be prone to causing trouble, such as when he attacked Windhelm for fun, just to spite Adawulf Sea-Born. He has never deviated from causing trouble of any sort. Seems like we have two prominent families going head to head, who will win out of the elegant Steelfangs and the rough and ready Oakvales? There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! ... Polls are now closed! Here are the results! Oakvales: 11 Steelfangs: 2 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena